


Control

by Cat16



Series: Cowboah Oneshots [13]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caught, Drunk Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Palming, Policeman Arthur keeping the law, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-public masturbation, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, handjobs, john can’t drink the no no juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: Javier is touching him.He continues eating his stew, left hand ghosting over John’s thigh, resting on his crotch. When John doesn’t react outwardly, he presses down, grinding the heel of his hand into John’s clothed cock. That earns a falter in John’s raising of his spoon to his mouth, his breath hitching momentarily. Javier doesn’t look at him, keeping his own eyes on his stew.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/John Marston
Series: Cowboah Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753006
Kudos: 34





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-canon but if Javier joined the gang more around 1890. Javier and John are both around 18-19, so not underage drinking or sex really but they aren’t really adults yet...
> 
> Also I wrote this on my phone so sorry if stuff is a little messed up or something. Anyway enjoy.

“Get your sorry asses back here!” Bill bellowed, rounding a tent only to find John and Javier had vanished from sight. He cursed, stamping a foot into the dirt and turning away. From behind the shed on the outskirts of camp, John and Javier exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter.

“That could’ve gone smoother!” Javier snorted, pulling their stolen bottle of whiskey from his jacket and handing it to John.

“Probably. Ha, this is the good stuff!” He grinned, unstoppering the bottle and taking a swig. He passed the bottle back to Javier, who took his own nip before replacing the cork and shoving the bottle back in his jacket. He slung an arm over John’s shoulder.

“Such a heist deserves a little… celebration, don’t you think?” Javier smirked, not moving when John reached inside his jacket to grab the bottle and take another draught of the whiskey.

“Jesus, that’s strong!” He coughed before taking yet another swig.

“Take it easy.” Javier muttered before glancing behind them and feeling his blood run cold.

John choked on the liquor at Arthur’s voice behind him.

“Sure is. Seems wrong of you to rob poor Bill of the chance to drink it.” Came the nonchalant rumble.

“Shit.” John hissed, eyes darting to Javier. The other man’s face was slightly pale as his arm dropped from John’s shoulder to meet Arthur’s stark blue eyes with his own, the smoke from Arthur’s cigarette curling ribbons around his face. He brought the cigarette back to his mouth, taking a drag before tossing it to the floor, stamping it out with a boot and exhaling slowly. Javier swallowed thickly, stepping back a half pace as Arthur advanced on the two young men. He held his hand out for the whiskey, John pulling the bottle toward himself, almost protectively. “It’s ours!” He whined, shrinking backward at Arthur’s withering stare.

“I don’t believe it is, Marston. You shouldn’t be drinking something this strong at your age, anyhow. Hand it over.”

Before John could object further Javier snatched the bottle from his fingers, tossing it quickly to Arthur as though it were hot. The older man stuffed it into his ever-present satchel, turning back toward camp with a grunt.

“Eh. Still up for this ‘celebration’ of yours?” John asked resignedly, watching Javier intently. Javier shrugged, slightly annoyed at their failed escapade.

“Why not?” John grinned at the response, whiskey forgotten as he dragged Javier with him into the shed. Shoving the door shut and sliding a chair across the handle to bar it, Javier pushed John back into a wall, the breath huffing from John’s chest. Before he could regain it, Javier was locking their lips, clinging to the front of John’s union suit. John worked quickly at the buttons of Javier’s jacket, pleased to see that today he wore no vest. He wasn’t one for time wasting. Javier broke their kiss for a moment. “Jesus, that is strong.” He jabbed, not giving John a chance to respond before kissing John hungrily again. The small shed was soon filled with gasps and breathy moans as each man roamed the other’s body with his hands. The loudest of which was John, gasping and groaning as Javier’s fingers brushed over the bulge in his pants, teasing him to harden further until his cock was straining against his jeans. Javier slipped John’s suspenders off his shoulders, pushing his pants down to the ground. John stepped clear of them, his erection now painfully obvious in just his union suit.

As he was detangling himself from his pants, Javier had undone his shirt and pushed it back until he was in only his riding pants. John never grew tired of the sight before him, Javier’s chest and stomach bared, his small but muscled frame in full view. Javier admired John in his turn, fingers tracing from John’s broad shoulders to his waist, then around to squeeze the flesh of John’s ass, hands coming back up to undo the union suit. As he did, he pressed kisses to John’s neck, moving further down as the garment was pushed clear. John continued his groaning and shifting as Javier’s lips brushed over his nipple.

All too soon Javier pulled back, John realising why when he heard the voices outside the door of the shed. Both men froze when someone outside began shoving against the door.

“Hey! What gives?” Came Bill’s slurred cry as he tried to force it open. Javier was the first to regain his senses, pulling John backward into an old closet, closing the door behind them just as Bill wrenched the door of the shed open. Javier listened carefully, one hand over John’s mouth, the other holding the closet door shut. Bill was grumbling to himself as he picked up one of the spare saddles, kicking the door back open and tramping out, slamming it behind him. The men in the closet were still for several minutes before John bit roughly on Javier’s palm, glaring indignantly at the other man. Javier hissed slightly, glancing sideways at John before easing the door of the closet open and peering around the shed. Once satisfied they were alone again he stepped out, gathering their clothes, tossing union suit and pants to John.

“That it?” John asked incredulously.

“C’mon, let’s go find somewhere more private.” Javier’s eyes flicked down to John’s still-hard cock, one eyebrow raising. “Still hard after all that? You like getting caught?” The last question was in a low growl that only served to entice John further.

“No.” John defended, voice rasping slightly. Javier smirked, pulling the door of the shed open and glancing quickly to either side, assuring no one would see their exit. He darted out, taking John’s wrist and pulling him out before closing the door slowly. Javier edges his head around the corner of the shed, back toward the campfire. There was no one in sight. He straightened before turning back to John.

“Think they went out on a job.” He murmured, striding back toward the camp.

“Thought we was gonna go find somewhere private.”

“Change of plans. _You_ are going to wait, without running off to finish the job. If you can do that, we’ll see.” Javier smiled to himself, all too proud of this new idea. John’s jaw dropped.

“Ya can’t- you- that ain’t… that ain’t hardly fair.” He stammered, grumbling resignedly to himself. As much as this would torture him, he knew Javier would make it worth his while.

“Good boy.”

“That _ain’t_ helping.” He grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. Javier noticed the movement from the corner of his eye as he sat heavily on one of the logs.

“Struggling already?” Javier teased, stretching his legs out before him and shooting John an amused look. It was returned by John lowering his brows and making a decidedly rude hand gesture in Javier’s direction. Javier feigned offence, placing a dramatic hand over his heart.

“You wound me, _cabrón_ , really.”

“What does that mean anyway?”

“Term of endearment.”

John grunted skeptically.

Dusk came and went as John squirmed by the fire, alternating between being worked up and calming himself. Javier had moved to sit on the ground, back against the log, the only sign he was really asleep the faint sniffles of his breath – something John had learnt of when they’d first begun sleeping in the same tent ‘because of John’s nightmares and besides it saved space’. Javier shifted, the sniffles stopping as he woke slightly, eyes flicking open. He glanced up at John, who was staring blankly into the flames of the fire.

“How’re you doing?” Javier asked quietly, still half asleep.

“Fine.” John answered shortly, shifting again as his cock protested to the lack of stimulation. It wasn’t unnoticed. Javier laughed. Both of their heads snap toward a sudden thunder of hooves clattering into camp. Javier stands, watching Dutch, Bill, Arthur, Sean and Hosea dismount, hitching their horses and trudging wearily back into camp.

“Everything okay?” Javier asks, clearing his throat.

“No it is damn well _not_ okay, son.” Dutch seethes. “I need a drink and a cigar.” Bill tossed him a bottle and a pack of matches, taking a drink for himself.

“Take it that job went bad?” John asks tentatively.

“O’Driscoll’s got our coach.” Hosea puts in, the only of the returning group that is calm. Arthur sits heavily beside where Javier is standing, raising his bottle to his lips.

“Sooner Colm swings, the better.” He mutters before taking a drink. There are mutters of agreement from the assembled group. Everyone looks up as the women make their way back to camp from the nearby stream, laden with armfuls of damp clothing.

“Food’s ready!” Pearson calls from the cook fire, giving his stew a final stir. The air is filled with groans and grunts as the saddle-sore men pick themselves up of the ground.

“I’ll get us some.” Javier murmurs, placing a hand on John’s shoulder. John moves to a table, seating himself on one of the benches.

Javier returns with two bowls of stew, handing one to John and sitting next to him, thigh brushing the other man’s. John stiffens slightly at first, wary of such a public display of their closeness.

“Easy.” Javier coos between mouthfuls, in the same tone he would use with a spooked horse. John bristles at the babying of himself before relaxing, downing his food in quick bites.

Javier is touching him.

He continues eating his stew, left hand ghosting over John’s thigh, resting on his crotch. When John doesn’t react outwardly, he presses down, grinding the heel of his hand into John’s clothed cock. That earns a falter in John’s raising of his spoon to his mouth, his breath hitching momentarily. Javier doesn’t look at him, keeping his own eyes on his stew.

Javier’s thumb hooks into John’s pants, his hand slipping below the waistband to graze his fingers along the length of John’s cock. John squirms, clearing his throat. Javier smirks to himself, taking John in his hand and flicking his wrist slowly. John’s dick is already dripping with precum, Javier brushing his thumb over it and spreading it down John’s cock, easing his movements. He feels John twitch under his grip and pulls his hand from John’s pants, picking up his bowl and moving away to the washtub, leaving John to catch his breath.

When he returns he leans down until his mouth is brushing John’s ear. “Remember what I said.” He rasps, standing straight and patting John’s back. He stalks toward their tent, stopping at the entrance and calling back to John. “Coming?”

“Yeah.” Comes the weak reply as John staggers to his feet.

Javier closes the flap behind them, dropping to their cot and shoving his boots off, rolling over to face the canvas. He feels the bed dip slightly as John climbs in after him. Once the other man is settled Javier turns, wrapping an arm over John and nuzzling his face into the back of the other man’s neck. He feels John sigh as he relaxes, cock still straining at his pants. Javier’s hand moves down toward it, fingers tapping the fabric of John’s pants.

“You think you’ve held out long enough, _vaquero_?” He growls, looking over John’s shoulder to the small patch of dampness on John’s pants.

“Please.” John whimpers back, fists gripping the blankets desperately.

“‘Please’ what?”

“I- god- let me… please.” The last word slipped out of it’s own accord, John clamping his mouth shut too late. Javier’s spare hand came up to John’s collarbone, moving steadily upward until his fingers were curled around John’s neck.

“‘Please’ _what_?” The words were menacing this time.

“Let me finish.” John gasped, swallowing against the hand on his throat. Javier felt the movement under his palm.

“Nervous, huh? You think I’m gonna hurt you?” The last words were delivered with a light squeeze from the fingers closed around John’s neck.

“No.”

“What do you want me to do?” The question was gentle this time, John’s trust having been placed securely in Javier.

“Whatever you want.”

“You sure?”

“Just hurry up about it.”

And with that, Javier’s hands moved down to shove John’s pants off. The union suit was next, being pulled off and tossed to the floor. Javier reaches over John to a small bottle of oil on the nightstand. He pulls the cork free, spitting it to the side and passing it to John.

“Face me.” Javier ordered, John quick to comply. “Go ahead.” Javier props his head on his hand, watching John intently. 

“Wha-“

“Don’t tell me you haven’t finished the job yourself before.” Javier’s eyebrow quirks.

“Oh. Okay.” This was new.

John shrugs mentally, dipping his fingers into the bottle and moving them behind him, rubbing the oil over his entrance. His other hand is wrapping around his cock, moving slowly. The oil-slicked hand slips two fingers inside himself, breath stuttering and eyes flicking shut. He hears a sharp intake of breath from Javier as a third finger is added slowly, middle finger brushing against his prostate each time John’s pumps in and out. The hand around his length quickens and he climaxes quicker and harder than ever in his life. 

“Fuck- Javier!” John groans.

Javier takes in the sight before him in, committing every inch of John to memory.

“Shit.” He breathes, watching as John milks every last drop from himself, dripping over his hand and wrist to the blankets. John exhales slowly, opening his eyes to see Javier’s gaze raking over his body, catching on his hand still loosely around himself. He feels his face heat under the scrutiny and lets his hand fall to the blankets, pulling his fingers out of himself and wiping them on a rag on the nightstand. “You’re a pretty little thing, _vaquero_.” Javier mutters, cupping John’s chin in his palm and kissing him gently.

John laughs breathlessly, bringing his knee up to brush against Javier’s bulging crotch.

“Want me to do the same to you?”

“Can’t turn down an offer such as that, can I?”

John grins, picking up the bottle from where it had been discarded and dousing his hands in the oil. He shuffled closer to Javier and closed his fist around the other man’s achingly hard cock, the other moving between his legs, one finger slipping easily into Javier.

Javier groaned, back arching as John crooked his finger, pressing another one to his entrance. Javier’s hand closed over John’s on his dick, setting the pace. John added his third finger, rubbing circles against Javier’s prostate. Javier’s hair fell down to frame his face as his head dropped forward, breath coming in ragged gasps, legs spasming as he neared his own climax. John squeezed the hand around Javier’s cock slightly, tipping him over the edge, gaze transfixed by the ribbons shooting from Javier’s dick. He glanced up to the other man’s face to see his lips parted, panting.

“Holy shit, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it ;3
> 
> Link to my Tumblr where you can send a request:  
> https://crazycat1606.tumblr.com/post/627847905714323456/crazycat16-archive-of-our-own


End file.
